Field
The present disclosure generally relates to characterization of electromagnetic (EM) fields associated with radio-frequency (RF) modules.
Description of the Related Art
An electromagnetic (EM) field can be generated from or have an undesirable effect on a region of a radio-frequency (RF) device such as an RF module. Such an EM interference (EMI) can degrade the performance of wireless devices that use such an RF module. Some RF modules can be provided with EM shields to mitigate such performance issues associated with EMI.